


I Once Saw A Ring...

by Mettespo



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Series, engagement ring - Freeform, just a little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mettespo/pseuds/Mettespo
Summary: "You once described a ring you saw in a movie..."A stormy spring day in 2007
Relationships: Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	I Once Saw A Ring...

**Author's Note:**

> A can't remember having read a story about this moment mentioned in the show, so here a little piece how it could have happened.

**I Once Saw a Ring...**

_A stormy day in April 2007_

The wind howled around the building and heavy rain pelted against the windows, creating the perfect ambient sounds for a cozy April afternoon.

Mac and Will had originally planned to stroll about the charming little flea market in their quarter, but these plans had been quashed by the unpredictable April weather. Instead they had opted for a lazy Sunday on their comfortable couch, and after they had finished reading the New York Times from front to back and mulled over the crossword puzzle, they had decided to watch a movie.

It had been Will‘s turn to choose, and as Mac had suspected he had decided on a musical; ‚Funny Girl‘ was his pick of the day. She had seen it before, several times, so she didn‘t give it her full attention but dozed off now and then with her head in his lap.

When Fanny Brice‘s engagement ring was shown on the screen, though, she heard Will mutter something that sounded like ‚nice ring‘, which caused her to let out a slightly disapproving sound.

„You don‘t think so?“ Will had heard it and turned his attention to her, stroking his fingers through her hair.

Mac scrunched up her nose. „I don‘t know… It‘s far too pompous for my taste; the diamond is… it‘s just... _huge_!“

He smirked. „I always thought the bigger, the better. No?“

„Oh no, a ring must be beautiful, but still understated. The beauty isn‘t in the size.“

„Okay… So what kind of ring do you like?“ Will hoped he sounded indifferent, trying to hide the fact that the thought of giving MacKenzie a ring had crossed his mind often recently. „A tiny stone, flatly embedded in the gold?“

Mac thought about his suggestion, but then shook her head. „A while ago, on one of my girl‘s nights out with Molly, we watched the film ‚Bride Wars‘, and I loved Emma‘s ring. Do you know the movie?“

„I think I can say with absolute certainty that I have never seen it.“ Will shuddered at the thought that he would watch a chick flick like that without being forced by Mac.

„Well, the shape of the diamond was similar to Fanny‘s ring here, but smaller. Just a nice stone on a gold or platinum band, what more can a girl ask for?“ She winked at Will, who didn‘t say anything in return but bent down to place a long kiss into her hair and then focused on the movie again.

However, one thing he was certain of:

The next time Mac was out alone, he would definitely watch that movie and take a very good look at Emma‘s ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Goof:  
> The movie „Bride Wars“ is from 2009, so actually it came out a little too late to be Mac‘s inspiration for the ring in the show. I don‘t know the movie, but the ring in it is actually very similar to the one that Will got for Mac, so I just went with it. ;-)


End file.
